


Los Ageless

by Squeakyshroom



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Lovers to Enemies to Friends, M/M, Oral, Pining, Porn With Plot, Top!Shane, Workplace Relationship, biseuxal!Shane, cockhungry!Ryan, it be a wild time in LA, powerbottom!Ryan, yep in that THAT order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: Shane is new to LA, new to Buzzfeed, new to everything and a bit over his head.When Shane meets Ryan, he is hopelessly starstruck."How can anybody have you and lose you /And not lose their minds, too?"-Los Ageless by St. Vincent





	Los Ageless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavyMetalMothman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/gifts).



Ryan's a lot hotter in person. First of all, the Skype session had obscured his incredible body. Those arm muscles threaten to rip out of his white dress shirt. It should be illegal to come into the office with guns like that.  
  
Ryan's leaning over someone's desk, and Shane's got a fan-fucking-tastic view of Ryan's ass in those black jeans. Shane bites his lip and wills himself not to get too excited, not on the first day. Ryan's got his hair slicked back to show off his gorgeous eyes. When they meet his eyes, Shane's heart skips a beat.  
  
"You must be my new editor? Shane? I saw your resume and video cuts, very impressive," Ryan says as he turns and offers his hand.  
  
"Thanks," Shane says with what he hopes is a charming grin as he shakes. "You must be the boss then."  
  
" _Boss_? No one calls me that....but I do like the ring of it," Ryan says as he leans back against the desk with a smile and racks his eyes up Shane's body. "You're taller than I expected."    
  
"Or maybe you're just shorter," Shane says because his natural defense to being attracted to a dude is snark. He's used to this instant spark with girls, but with Ryan? It's like his whole body is on fire.  
  
The girl that Ryan was just talking to giggles. Shane tries his damnedest not to be smug.

Keyword: tries.  
  
"I- well. You've got a mouth on you, don't you, Mr. Madej?"  
  
Those warm, twinkling eyes are making Shane's hands sweaty, and, _wow_ , they really had to assign him to the hottest guy in Buzzfeed, huh?  
  
"My friends always say I never know when to shut up."  
  
"No, I like it; you'll keep me on my toes."  
  
"Not hard considering the height difference."  
  
"You're pushing it," Ryan wheezes and shakes his head. "Follow me."  
  
Shane tries not to look as gangly and out of place as he feels walking alongside Ryan. Ryan’s got a movie star tan that makes Shane all too aware of how vampire pale his editing has turned him.  
  
"So what do you do most of the day, Ryan?"  
  
"I think of myself as the guy who makes things happen. I approve shows, ideas, articles....well, you get the idea," Ryan says as he pushes back a stray hair. "I do get my own private office, which is hella cool; lemme show you."  
  
Ryan's office indeed has his name on it, along with official title on a golden plaque, ‘Executive Producer of Buzzfeed.’ Shane has read enough on Ryan's Wiki to know that all the series that he green lights are hits. He's the golden fucking boy.  
  
"Now, Shane, I know I hired you as an editor for the newest series following around 'Instastars,' but Jen Selter has rescheduled for next week, and we're a bit overstaffed for other projects. In the meantime, before you start editing, I- well, I don’t usually ask this, but uhhhh would you want to be my personal assistant? Just until everything settles down, of course. I've been interviewing other people, but Dana quit on me on such short notice and well...I'm rambling, aren't I?"  
  
Would Shane want to follow Ryan's gorgeous, perky ass like the lovestruck puppy he is? Why yes; yes, he would. He takes a moment to pretend that he hasn't already made up his mind.    
  
"I think that sounds like a good idea. This way you can show me how it's done."  
  
"Of course. I can't promise that I'm not demanding," Ryan says brightly, and, perched here on his oversized desk with the city looming behind him, he looks like the human embodiment of LA. Smart. Sexy. Successful. Shane imagines taking another step forward, so he's between Ryan's spread legs. His fingers twitch as he imagines sinking them into Ryan's thick thighs and- and-  
  
"And what will the job entail?"  
  
"Oh, you know...emails, phone calls, some Starbucks," Ryan says slowly as he uncrosses and re-crosses his legs. "Among other things."  
  
\--------  
  
So it turns out _other things_ is picking up a very turnt Ryan at a bar.

Shane, wondering what the hell he got himself into, drives out of his apartment at one AM. He rubs his eyes as he tries to listen to Ryan's slurred instructions.

“It’s at the corner of uhhh, you know what? I’ll just have my friend type the address because I can’t...can’t really think with the music this loud…”

“Did you make Dana pick you up too?”

“Yeah,” Ryan laughs. “Why’dja think she quit?”

Shane finds Ryan sitting on the street corner in front of the bar. He’s got his shirt unbuttoned to show off an almost six pack with a bit of softness around the edges. Ryan’s gelled hair has come undone, and one of his friends is tussling it.

"Couldn’t have called an Uber?” Shane mutters, but he’s only too happy to be the knight in shining armor for his drunken boss.

"Yyyyou're here, my assistant,” Ryan slurs and smiles up dreamily at Shane. He stumbles up to wrap his hands around Shane’s waist, and because of the height difference, Ryan’s head rests against Shane’s chest. Shanes poor heart skip a beat. It really has to stop doing that.

"At your service.”

"I need you to- to-" Ryan hiccups as he pulls back. "Assist me."'  
  
"With what?"  
  
Ryan screws up his face into a pout like he wants Shane to read his mind. He's that sloppy drunk that's only sexy because Shane wants to be deep inside of him. Oh boy. Arousal painfully twists in his stomach as he looks down at Ryan. It’s a Bad idea to fuck your boss. Terrible. How would they have a professional relationship?

“Come on let's get you in the car. What’s your address?” Shane asks as he helps guide a very clingy Ryan into the passenger seat. Ryan’s hands are everywhere they shouldn’t be. He’s looking up at Shane with shining, pleading eyes. If this was any other boy, Shane would confidently lean down for a kiss, but it’s Ryan. Buzzfeed’s golden boy. LA boy. Not to mention his boss.

Shane leans over to seat belt Ryan, and Shane’s heart warms as he takes care of him. Only twenty four hours before Shane thought that Ryan was untouchable and now here he is…

Ryan grabs Shane’s wrist: “Take me back to your place.”

“What? No, we have to-”

“Please, I can’t go home,” Ryan pleads and then lowers his voice. “My house is haunted you know.”

Shane laughs. Wow, for a second there he was concerned.

“There’s no such thing as ghosts,” Shane snorts, and Ryan fixes him with a glare and squeezes Shane’s wrist.

“Because you’ve never stayed at my place. If you did, you’d know that ghosts are real.”

“Wanna bet?”

Ryan smirks, “Oh, you’re on, Madej.”

“What’s your address?”

“Highridge, Beverly Hills 90210.”

And that’s how Shane’s own competitive idiocy seals his fate.

Shane loses his breath when he pulls up to a gleaming mansion. The pool casts a blue glow on the whole house, and Shane, though he knows ghosts are fake, has to admit that it’s eerie. This looks like the set of an eccentric millionaire, who Great Gatsby’ed himself in the pool, not Ryan’s house.

“I…” Shane’s not sure if he’s even allowed to set foot into this house. He’s afraid alarms will start ringing as soon as he crosses through the black gates.

“Pull up closer,” Ryan demands, and what Ryan wants, Ryan gets.

“You really didn’t want to go home? To this mansion?”

“I’m thinking of selling the place,” Ryan says with a yawn. “Too haunted.”

“You’re crazy,” Shane grumbles, and he’s wide awake now. His heart’s pounding in his chest, and it has nothing to do with the supernatural. No, it’s the pair of hooded eyes that he can feel hot against his neck. Ryan’s gaze slips down to the bulge between his jeans. Shane can feel it gently caress him, and he shivers in response. _Justsaythatyouhavetogoand-_

“Assistant, need someofyer assistance,” Ryan says as he struggles to undo the seat belt; he’s too cute and needy to be left alone right now. Shane sucks in a deep breath as he exits the car and helps Ryan undo his seatbelt.

“I can’t believe that you really believe in ghosts. Is everyone in LA, so…”

Ryan smiles up sweetly at him, pulls Shane down by the collar of his shirt, and then-

 _Oh_ , Shane pulls back.

His eyes widen and his lips tingle.

“So what?” Ryan asks as he lets go and tilts his head with faux-innocence.

Shane touches his lips and takes a step back: “So forward.”

“It’s the LA philosophy of hedonism.”

“What’s that?”

“You see...you want...you take,” Ryan slowly recounts, and Shane wonders how many boys that he’s used that line on. It seems a little too perfect, too rehearsed.

Shane isn’t naive; he knows that Ryan’s not in love with him, and he’s not in love with Ryan. They’ve known each other for barely over a day. And yet, he can’t pull away from those sparkling eyes; they promise all the secrets of Hollywood, and Shane’s...curious.

When Shane swallows, his Adam apple bobs. The night smells like thick chlorine and gas. The space between them is electric, like the inevitable pull of two magnets, and Shane already knows what he’s going to do before he does it. He feels like his body isn’t his own. He feels like he’s following a script that someone else wrote for him.

Ryan’s still perched in Shane’s leather seats, and he doesn't seem surprised when Shane takes two steps closer.

Shane’s now between Ryan’s legs, and he rests his shaking hand on one of Ryan’s thick thighs. He sinks his fingers into it to keep himself steady. Ryan cups Shane’s cheek like he’s trying not to spook him. With Ryan sitting in the raised seats and Shane standing, they’re eye level. This time Shane leans in first, and Ryan lets him take a tentative kiss. It’s soft and...nice.

Shane rubs Ryan’s leg in slow, easy circles as he deepens the kiss. Ryan wraps his legs around Shane, and Shane’s cock twitches as he remembers how much he wanted to be deep, deep inside of Ryan earlier today. It seems only in LA can dreams so quickly become a spiraling reality. In his mind's eye, Shane can see the Hollywood sign, and he wonders why he didn't come here sooner.

Ryan pulls back and says, “I want you to come inside."

"The house?”

"No. Me."

Simple as that.

Shane chokes out, “This is a bad idea. Very bad idea. You think you want to now, but-”

“No, I wanted you as soon as you walked into the office this morning,” Ryan explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I wanted you to push me down and fuck me over my desk. That’s why I asked you to be my assistant, instead of the other candidates I had on speed dial. That’s why I called you to pick me up, and uhhh I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“You’re…” _Crazy? Insane? A character out of a movie?_

All of the above.

Shane’s head is spinning, and with the faint blue glow over him, he feels like _he’s_ the intoxicated one. Shane's drunk off the promise of the night, and the heat of Ryan’s body. He can’t say no when every single cell in his being is screaming _YES_.

Ryan leans in to press a soft kiss to the nape of Shane’s neck, and Shane’s breath hitches.

 _Say you want me_ , Ryan whispers, and Shane does want Ryan. The words catch in his throat though when he opens his mouth, and he can feel the steady twist of something in his gut. Call it arousal or anxiety, but it makes him both want and fear the direction that this is going. The truth is that Shane wants to be buried all the way inside of Ryan, so deep that no other boy will ever get that far. He wants to fuck him in his car and then against the gates and then-

There’s a loud crash inside the house.

“That’ll be the ghosts,” Ryan says, voice up one octave higher, and then hugs Shane tightly. “Good thing you’re here; you'll kill all the spirits with your skepticism.”

“Your house isn’t haunted. Relax.”

“Tell that to your beating heart.”

“There are other non-supernatural reasons why my heart rate is elevated. Like Bad Guys trying to break into the mansion.”

“Or cause we’re going to fuck, right?” Ryan says. He uses Shane’s body as leverage to get himself out of the car. Shane’s not sure if Ryan’s really that drunk or if he’s just laying it on thick now. It’s been a good hour since Shane picked him up from the curb.

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Stop being logical,” Ryan groans as Shane walks him down the driveway to the front door. “Haven’t you ever been swept away by passion?”

“No.”

“You’ve moved to California, so that’s not true. Everyone wants to be swept away, even if they won’t admit it to themselves, and maybe you won’t admit that you want me...but I know you do.”

Shane’s never met anyone so blunt, and it’s turning him on right now. He’s so used to polite first dates and awkward hand holding. He’s used to being bored and comfortable. Ryan’s anything but boring.

“Fine. I want you,” Shane admits, and that’s the most honest he’s been all night. Maybe ever. He’s never been so nakedly honest with anyone about his desires. Shane’s never considered himself a sexual creature. He usually spends his days alone, editing.

“I know,” Ryan says, cocky as hell, and taps in the code.

The place looks staged. It feels like no one lives here except an agent trying to sell the house. No wonder Ryan didn’t want to come “home;” this isn’t a home. It’s just a big, empty house, full of Ryan’s imaginary ghosts.

“Wow, I...can understand why you’d want to sell this place.”

“Because you can feel that it’s haunted, right?”

Shane shakes his head: “More lonely than anything else. Looks like you’re never even sat on any of this furniture.”

“It’s a Fuck You House, you know? It’s like when you start making money you just want to say fuck you to all the people who said you wouldn’t make it, so uhhh, yeah. That’s the story of why I don’t live in the house that I own,” Ryan says, and this time he doesn't slur any of his words. Shane’s heart clenches, and now he’s sure that Ryan was acting a lot more wasted than he actually was.

 _He wanted me to come home with him and keep him company_ , Shane realizes. _He wanted me to take care of him._

Ryan doesn't need to get laid; he needs a hug.

So Shane...hugs him. It’s kind of stiff and tense. Ryan makes a weird noise in the back of his throat as Shane rubs his back, and it’s almost like a cross between a growl and a purr. The kiss wasn’t as intimate as this. The hug lasts for maybe a minute, but, in the blue silence, it could be five.

Then Ryan walks Shane back onto his stiff white couch and pushes him down onto it. Ryan slinks out of his shirt. _He's buzzed at most_ , Shane thinks as he watches how easily Ryan pops the button of his black jeans to reveal tight white undies. They grip his bulge just right, and Shane bites his bottom lip as he struggles with his own belt.

“Need some assistance, assistant?” Ryan asks and bats his lashes as he sinks down between Shane’s legs.

“Dude,” Shane gasps, and his brain goes blank as Ryan’s agile fingers slip open his belt. His cock presses desperately up, straining to be between Ryan’s soft, pink lips.

“Did you just call me dude?” Ryan laughs as he swirls his fingers against the large bulge of Shane’s boxers. “I can’t. Are you wearing Captain Underpants underpants? Oh boy; please tell me I’m not taking your virginity, Madej because then I'll have to stop.”

Shane flushes red: “N-no. I just didn’t think that this night would end…”

“With me on my knees?” Ryan asks coquettishly and wets his bottom lip.

It would be embarrassing to cum just from Ryan playing with him through the fabric of his underwear. His undies are already wet with precum as Ryan gently traces the outline of Shane's cock from around the head and then down his length. Shane sinks his fingers into the cushions, trying desperately not to make a mess of himself before anything happens.

“I- please. More,” Shane gasps, sweat dripping down his straining neck, as Ryan leans in to lick him through the fabric. How do words work again? He’s not a virgin; he’s just only slept with girls who are virgins. He usually fucks the kind of girls who work at Starbucks or the movie theater, not Hollywood boys that know how to- how to-

Ryan pulls down Shane’s underwear and pulls out a condom wrapper. He easily slides it onto Shane and then deep throats him all in one go. _How did he do that? How many times has he done this?_ Shane gasps and tightens his stomach muscles like he’s just been punched in the gut. He feels like Ryan’s sucking all the logic out of him. Shane, cheeks red, doesn't know how to react. Should he…? Put his hands in Ryan’s hair? Praise him? Move?

Shane stays frozen, heart beating, as Ryan pulls up to the red tip, looks up at him through his thick lashes, and then pushes back down. Ryan’s cheeks hollow like a porn star. Is this how people fuck in California? Like they’re modeling for an X-rated Calvin Klein?

 _Ohgodohgod_. It’s taking all of Shane’s will not to spill inside of Ryan’s hot mouth. The condom barrier helps it to be less intense but even then the suction is killing him. Shane's holding on for dear life. Ryan, sensing that Shane is close, pulls off with a wet ‘pop.’ A string of saliva connects Ryan’s lips to the tip of Shane’s cock.

“Y-you do this to all your assistants?”

“Only the ones that protect me from ghosts,” Ryan says as he wipes his mouth. His eyes are bright and glassy. It’s too much of a cliche to pinch himself, and if it was a dream, Shane doesn't want to wake up.

 _How?_ Is all he can think as Ryan’s perfect ass, still clad in his underwear, presses against Shane's now wet cock. Shane's still slick from the warmth of Ryan’s mouth, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to be deep, deep inside of Ryan again.

“I wish -oh god- I wish I could take a picture of you,” Ryan muses. “Show you how well fucked I’m making you look...like you’ve never gotten your cock sucked. _Have_ you ever gotten your cock sucked before?”

“Never by a boy,” Shane admits.

“Really? Well, Madej, LA will change that. Has changed that,” Ryan corrects himself as he shimmies down his undies. Ryan's also hard, and Shane's flattered that Ryan got that aroused just from sucking Shane off.

“Don’t we need to like…?” Shane clears his throat. “Prepare you?”

“Already prepped,” Ryan hums.

Shane’s too mind blown to ask _why_? Ryan really expected things to go his way tonight if he already prepped himself with his fingers. The thought of Ryan spread out on his bed, sinking his fingers inside of himself is too much. Shane, face bright red, closes his eyes.

"Careful, you're so big; I gotta- gotta get used to you," Ryan whispers in his ear as his slick hole pushes down onto Shane. It’s tighter than any girl’s pussy, and _fuuuuuck_ it’s even hotter than Ryan’s mouth. The sweet, sweet pressure around Shane’s cock is too much; he thrusts up into Ryan, earning a squeak of approval.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing? Most dudes would pay to have a cock as big as yours."

Shane’s always used to girls complaining about how big he is, but Ryan’s hungry for it.

“Oh god, Ryan,” Shane praises as he strokes the boy’s naked back. “You’re amazing.”

Ryan takes that as permission to speed up his pace, and Shane’s finger sink into Ryan’s thick ass. The same one that he’d been lusting over at the office earlier today. Now he’s got his fingers sinking into that beautiful ass, and Ryan’s riding him like the morning won’t come.

“I’m gonna- I’m-”

“That's it, Madej, cum inside of me. I want you to- to fill me up.”

And Shane does. He sees white as he finishes deep inside of Ryan.

Ryan reaches down to stroke himself and finishes all over Shane’s chest in thick white streaks. Shane’s never been so messy or marked up or infatuated.

“First night of LA,” Shane sighs into Ryan’s hair. “It can’t get crazier than this.”

“Mh,” Ryan mumbles, and Shane realizes after a minute that he’s asleep. What the fuck? Who falls asleep while they’ve still got a strangers cock inside of them?

Shane pulls out and tries to clean Ryan up as much as possible. He runs upstairs and finds a couple blankets. As he covers up Ryan and looks at his face, Shane’s heart twists.

He wouldn’t be so stupid as to say he’s in love...but he does feel like a ‘love struck puppy.’

He can't fall asleep because he's afraid Ryan will be gone when he wakes up.

\-----------

Shocker: Ryan is gone when Shane wakes up.

Shane stares at the empty couch for a minute and then hides his head back into the couch cushion. _What the fuck were you thinking?_ Shane chastises himself. _What did you expect would happen?_

He's not a virgin, but this really was the first time that he'd ever cum that hard. That he'd ever been inside of a boy. That he'd ever felt anything that intense. The images of Ryan's red lips around him flash through his head. Then it turns into Ryan slowly sinking down onto him.  _Careful, you're so big; I gotta- gotta get used to you._ No girl had ever fucked him like that. 

Shane turns on his phone and finds a voicemail from Ryan. _Wow, I wasn't even worth a note._

"Hi, so I got a call from one of the people I interviewed, and they're going to be my assistant come Monday. Don't worry. The boys in editing need a lot of help with the Jen Selter piece, so you'll begin there. Ah, help yourself to anything in the fridge. Uh, no there's actually nothing in the fridge. Scratch that. I left you twenty dollars in the kitchen to buy breakfast, and if that's weird, don't take it. Sorry, I usually don't have people in my house, so...yeah..see you Monday."

_CLICK._

Shane stares at his phone, and he wants to scream. No, he wants to cry. No, he wants to punch a wall so hard that his fist goes straight through it. 

Instead, he gets up and starts to pull on his shirt when he realizes that his chest is still covered in Ryan's dried spunk. Gross.

He doesn't regret last night...he regrets it's over because the way that Ryan spoke, so careful and distant, it feels like it's Officially Over. It didn't even really begin, and it's done. He feels dirty, and it's not just the dried spunk on his chest. No, he should have made Ryan wait for it. He should have pushed and seen if they could have something real. Instead, it's become a wham, bam, thank you, dude. His Captain Underpants underpants are ruined, but he puts them back on anyways. He'll shower back home. Ryan's right; there's something not quite right about this staged house. He shivers as he walks through the kitchen and finds the twenty dollars. 

Shane wishes that he was dramatic enough to rip up the twenty into little pieces, but he's too practical. That's gas money.

He can feel the exhaustion hit as he walks out into the oppressively damp Cali air, and all the glamour of last night is gone without Ryan there. 

He texts Ryan: _Thnx for last night. I had a good time. Hope u did too since no ghosts came (just us) ;)_

Shane stares at it. He already knows that he's going to be left on Read, and ok wow, is he tearing up? What the actual fuck? Shane wipes his face and hopes that Ryan isn't hiding somewhere in his mansion right now and watching him get in the car because his stupid eyes are crying. This isn't like him. Shane doesn't get hung up on people, especially not people he just met. He's never this much of a little bitch, but then again...he's never done a one night stand before. 

Shane feels like a crazy ex when he calls Ryan on Sunday. He goes straight to voicemail, and he leaves something horribly incoherent that ends with "but yeah...I want to see you again. Call me back." 

He wakes up Monday to zero messages, and Shane hates himself for doing anything as unproductive as pining for some douche bag. Except...Ryan's not a douche bag. Shane knows he's not. He's just...what? Scared? Emotionally immature? It could be a lot of things, and, against Shane's better judgement, he wants to find out why Ryan's avoiding him like he's haunted. 

Shane walks in Monday to find himself the center of office gossip.

"It usually takes people a couple more days before Ryan 'fires' them from being his 'personal assistant.'"

The guy snorts: "Madej must have been really bad in bed then-"

Shane pushes open the bathroom door with enough force that it clanks against the wall. The two men by the sinks fall silent, and Shane can see both of them exchanging looks in the mirror. So apparently Ryan does this a lot. By lunchtime, Shane's heard that Ryan's actually infamous for fucking all the cute new guys, and, wow, it just makes him feel even shittier. Like he was nothing but the cute new guy at the office. 

"So what happened to Dana?"

Mary pulls up a picture of a stunning six foot five blonde: "That's Dana. I know. The name makes you think of an old granny, huh?"

"So...he slept with her too?"

"No, her twin brother. Super sleazy. She quit and complained to management, but they're not going to do anything about it because fucking your assistant or their brothers isn't exactly a crime-"

"It is! It's workplace harassment. They're just keeping quiet because that's their golden boy," Shane seethes as he watches Ryan walk into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. His hair's fluffy and natural today. Shane hates himself but...he still wants to be friends with him. He wants Ryan to at least look at him, but the other boy looks right through him. Shit. 

He keeps busy editing and downloads Bumble to find someone else, but Shane can't force himself to go on a date. Not when he's still making stupid heart eyes at the asshole that won't say five words to him. 

Shane corners him in the elevator. 

"Hey," Shane says with a smile. 

Ryan clears his throat: "Hi. How's the job going?"

"Good..."

"That's good."

"Right."

"Yeah."

The doors open and Ryan rushes out before Shane can even say 'bye.' _He didn't meet my eyes the whole time_ , Shane thinks, and he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. It hurts like a bitch. 

He brings it up to Mary the next day at lunch, and she shrugs. Shane was nothing it seems but a notch on Ryan's expensive bed post, and the truth tastes like shit. 

Shane signs up for the gym and starts to work out. It's been two weeks since that first night, and the anger comes out as he attacks the punching bag. He remembers the brush of Ryan's lips against his neck, and everything inside of him screams. _How can you kiss and fuck like that and that act like we're strangers?_

He decides that he needs to make Ryan pay attention to him. It's killing him inside, watching Ryan be buddy buddy with everybody but him. He drives up to Ryan's house. All the illusions of LA come crashing down as Shane gives a big almighty middle finger to Ryan's not-haunted-house. He was treated like trash that needed to take itself out in the morning, and Shane knows he's worth more than that. He's worth a hell lot more than one good (OK, really good) fuck. 

Shane's losing his mind, but this crazy idea just might work.

\-----------

He knocks on Ryan's glass door and earns a baffled stare.

"Uh, come in, Madej. Do you need something?"

_Yeah, I need you to stop being a prick and come down to earth with all us mere mortals._

"I want to pitch an idea for a new show."

"Uh, huh. You realize that you should go through my assistant..." Ryan pauses and Shane realizes that he doesn't even know the dudes name. Classy. 

"I don't think I need to speak to your new fuck buddy-"

"Assistant."

"Fuck buddy. You know that it's highly unprofessional to sleep with your assistants, right?"

Ryan flushes and crosses his arms: "You weren't complaining, Mr. Professional. So what do you want to pitch? Because I'm already in the mood where I know your ideas won't work."

 _Is that what you think of my ideas or me?_ Shane bitterly wonders as he approaches Ryan's desk with more confidence than he feels. 

"A show about ghost hunting."

"I'm bored," Ryan monotones.

"But with a skeptic and a believer-"

"Been done before." 

"It'll be a comedic edit, but with a chance to explore lots of haunted locations-"

"Madej, no. I don't want to hear it."

"Why not?! It's a cool idea, and I wanted to do it with you, Ok? I'm a skeptic and you're a ghost believer, and it could be a really cool fucking show if you remove your over sized ego from your ass for one minute," Shane demands and slams his hands down on the table. "It hasn't been done before, and I want to do it with you because I think we have really good chemistry, alright?"

He knows he could be fired right now, and he doesn't care. 

Ryan just stares at him, and Shane realizes that he doesn't know what to say. Ryan's mouth opens and closes. 

Finally, he sputters, "Is this- is this about the sex?"

"No, I mean yeah the sex was amazing, but it was five minutes. I don't want to be five minutes. I want us to be something more. I want to be there to hug you when you need it. I want to be the one to pick you up when you're drunk. I want to joke with yo about dumb shit, but most of all I want to at least give this frienship a  _chance_. Please, Ryan, will you take that chance?"

"You want to be friends?" Ryan laughs, incredulous.

"Yeah. They don't do friends in LA?" 

"You gotta have some big balls to come into my office and pitch an idea for a show, you know that right?"

Shane smirks: "They're pretty big, yeah."

A smile tugs at Ryan's lips as he snorts, "You're something else, Shane Madej."

"Just Shane is cool," he says and sticks out his hand. "So what do you say?"

"I wish I could say I hate it, but it's...it's a cool idea." 

Shane keeps his hand on Ryan's: "No, I mean what do you say to being friends?"

"Make it friends with benefits, and we've got ourselves a deal."

"As long as you're there in the morning. Oh, and after work let's go to a coffee shop or something so we can can iron out the details for the show. Deal?"

When Ryan smiles, he looks almost shy and a little too small for the chair he's sitting in. 

"Deal."

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic everyone but especially @fuckcitybitch! I tried my best <3 <3 <3 Posting the spy Shyan in a couple days.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave kudos for a binch, and I MIGHT write a sequel ;) (no promises I just like to tease haha)


End file.
